last anthro
by personality-group deviantart
Summary: a story about the loonatic plan to go home but end up in year 99'999 and have to travle to the year 9600 bc to save anthros from extinction
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own the loonatics unleashed or looney tunes but i do own the other characters_

**Chapter 1 **

**moving out**

It was peaceful ,quiet day in acmetroplis.

The loonatics had just nearly finished packing all their stuff so they could move to the suburbs

Ace bunny was sorting out his room Lexi was putting her music cds in some boxes

Slam Tasmanian was buying what he called emergency pizza ,rev the road runner was covering his old friends shift which made cookie very happy

"Pay us triple if we deliver it to you within one second but we pay you double if we don't", ace heard cookie on his tv

"Very sly." Ace said to him self

He then all of sudden "ahhhh!" He heard a scream and something fall

"Lex!"

"Hey ace" the female anthro said as she jumped out of a huge cupboard full of cds and mp3s

"Why an earth do you have all these"

Lexi just giggled

"I like my music"

Ace just stood in shook

"Hey guys i could use a little help here" tech coyote burst out

"What's up tech"

"I need help moving my inventions" he said

"Tech you know that there is no evil freaks at home you know Year 2013 " laughed lexi

"Yes i know but its just incase"

Meanwhile...

"Slam where are you going?"

"To get some pizza." " no slam we aren't getting anymore pizza we have got to get to hq in 5..."before danger could finish his sentence slam rushed into the fast food restaurant

"three pizzas, six chicken wraps and nineteen double and single cheese burgers please...actually i will have six of everything"

"Eating in or taking out?" Asked the beautiful cashier she had blues and black hair and was quite tall

"Talking out."slam replied

"Ok sir that will be £15 please"

Slam shocked at the price put the £200 he had back in his pocket

"Why the hell is it that cheap"

"Because your one of the loonatics and they have saved us more money than ever ."

"You remember that day when you guys stoped that crackpot stone guy from burying all us int the ground.

"Yeah" said slam wondering where this was going

"Well that buffet that the city gave you over 50 of everything in our stock was brought, so now we don't need much money anymore"

"Oh"

Slam then reached down into his pocket and handed her a £20 note

"Keep the change he said in im a bit of a hurry"

"Why, where are you off to?"

"Me and the others are going back home, back to our own year you know"

"Oh, well this city gonna miss you guys, when you leaving?"

"In five minutes"

"I might have to deliver the food to you guys"

Just then rev runner burst through the doors "here- you- go- cookie" he said slightly panting

He then handed cookie £1597 and 5p

"Thanks rev"cookie said

"Cheers for taking my shift for me"

"your-welcome-mate." said as he hugged one of his injured female roadrunner friends she had a giant cast all round her leg she then lied back down in her wheelchair

Meanwhile slam sat down at one of the tables

It was a table for 6 that had 6 touchscreen tablets laminated into the table huh never noticed them in here before must be new he thought to him self

"Hey-slam." slam herd behind him

Slam then turned and notices rev

"Hey rev."

"What-you-waiting for?"

"A six of everything order"

"That's-going-to-take-ages"

"I-can-help-I-got-A+-in-my-cooking- exam."

And with that rev sped off and added a couple of heat devices and began rushing around the chefs while cooking

"I-will-run-this-stuff-back-home- before-before-we-leave." he said to slam

With that slam walked out of there and stoped to find a danger buried by shopping bags

"Thanks for nothing slam!"

"Duck? Is that you?"

"No its the magic shopping bag!"

"Of course its me!"danger said as he jumped out of the pile of bags.

"Now you can help me carry these home!"

"Why didn't you just teleport"asked slam

"Oh yeah...i don't know if it works with objects"danger said

He then teleported home leaving slam on his own

Slam immediately turned on his watch and video called danger

"What about me"

"No you didn't help me carry these home so you can walk home!"

Slam then said "pick up now before I add danger duck pancake to the Chinese takeaway!"

With that danger teleported back and teleported slam back home with him

Meanwhile at hq tech was carrying a very large half cube half diamond down a flight of stairs with ace and lexi

"Couldn't we just put this thingy in a lift or something" Lexi asked

"theres no way this would of fitted in our lift" tech replied

"Couldn't it just fold away like those retro blaster thingy's."ace asked tech

"I think you mean retro fire master blaster"

"Potato, Photato."ace replied

"And no not everything i make folds away"the brown coyote said in a annoyed tone

"Have you ever been in his lab ace?"lexi asked

"Got a point"

Oh shit said ace as he felt him self losing grip on the machine

We sure could need more people

"Where's duck" tech asked

Oh he and slam are out doing some last minute shopping Lexi replied putting her foot down one of the steps

"Speak of da devil here he is" said ace straining to hold up the machine

"Hey we got the shopping"danger said

"Im gonna miss this place" , said slam

"We all are,no more flying cars or automatic toasters " danger added

"We all are, but please do us a favour, drop the shopping and help us!"lexi screeched

"Hey someone help me move this thing." Tech bust out.

"Let the strongest of us try." Slam then stood forward.

"I meant me." Danger said before pushing him aside

"Oh great here we go." Ace and Lexi said annoyed

Duck then teleported over to the other side of the gadget

Ace and lexi looked at each other both with a wide grin on their faces.

"If you think you can carry it

Be our guest." said lexi and ace

Ace and lexi then let go of the machine

"Oww!" Duck said as he got his hand pushed into one side of the door and slid down as they they let go

Ace and lexi burst rolling on the floor laughing

"I thought you was da strongest one of us all" ace said sarcastically

Hey-guys-what-did-i-miss? Rev asked

"Just duck trying to show off"

"Your two are assholes!"danger shouted

"I-made-so-much- more-money-for-my-friend"said rev

"Yhear i saw da advert let me guess you charged them triple everytime"?,ace said confidently

"Hell Yhear"rev replied

"I im just warming up",the black duck said said as he began to lift the heavy thing as he held it up he felt his arms begin to be in immense pain so he try to drop it he then dropped it on his foot "owww oww owwwwwwwww!"

"Oh-Yhear-they-are-delivering-our) food-here-in-five-minutes" rev told slam

"I thought you were gonna run it home?"

"I-couldn't-carry-it-home-so-I-asked-them-to-deliver-it."

"Ok i will go and wait at the d..." Slam then noticed the little black duck in pain.

so he tried to help him but danger tried to pick it up on its side.

Unaware of the numbers he typed in before it was off his foot.

Slam then carried the device and through the door way and placed the device on the floor.

"Right lets fold this away" tech said

Tech then grabbed one of the flaps and then started to fold it all away

"You told us it doesn't fold away"said ace

"I forgot it folds away"

"You made us carry that heavy crap down the stairs, when you could of folded it and made it smaller to carry"lexi asked angrily

"Hey Lex what do you say to roasted coyote"ace asked lexi still looking at the brown coyote

"If-i-was-you-i-would-go-and-start-the-ship." said rev

tech began walking slowly away from ace and lexi but then he noticed that numbers duck had typed in machine.

"Duck!"

5 4 ...3

"We got to turn this off!"

"Why"ace asked anxiously

"Its a time machine"tech replied

"Shit"they all said at the same time

"Why the fuck do you have time machine!"

"Duck now is not the time!"

"We got to shut it down"... 2...slam immediately started to rip the metal apart

Ace kicked it and tried to burn it with his lazer enhancement

Lexi brain blasted it

Danger threw water eggs through its fans

Tech tried to stop the current in its wires using his magnatisum

Rev ran his super fast feet into it

1...now transporting to year 99'999

"WHAT"!

Before anyone got to shut it down

They were instantly sent the year 99'999

Hope your enjoying it so far more to come ,I will warn you my story is rated what it is for a reason


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own the loonatics unleashed or looney tunes but i do own the other characters_

**Chapter 2 **

**The death of the last anthro (101)**

"Well done duck!"lexi shouted

the Loonatics landed in deserted city the grass was half dead the building near were completely destroyed there was remains of a car and debris of a shattered airplane all around them. loonatics just stood in shock where what the hell happened here

Ahh Lexi screamed as she saw a dead anthro lying next to her there were dead anthros and humans everywhere.

"it's a blood bath." said rev in a terrified slow voice

Then suddenly they herd a outburst of voices , fire and swords

We got to go and see what causing all that noise said tech lexi then herd someone running

Sounds like someone's in trouble said tech lexi signaled them to follow her she then herd the running stop

They could all taste blood in air

they all hid behind a hedge

There was a whole line of upside swords in the their way so they stayed where they

"You fool we sent the devices back to year 9600 bc so none of you anthros could ever find it l, your sister would still be alive if she didn't stop our plan,now you will die, last anthro"the human said before drawing a sword

"You killed, my family, my sister, my brother, all my friends and my girlfriend my entire race and so many innocent humans , trained every anthros you caught to kill their own race and you think im going to let you get away with it said you anti-anthro freaks" said a multi-coloured anthro called 101 he was black with tattoo like yellow and pink spirals,blue and purple. on his arms and grey and pale on his legs that separated his top leg to the lower part of his leg with and other weird markings one white angel like wings and remains of a his other cut of wing

"You will die you freak of nature" the human said before he stepped forward to the anthro and drew another sword

the anthro also drew his sword the human then ran towards him and made a X with his two swords 101 threw his sword to left of him knocking the X he then swiped under the X with his sword separating the humans swords he the 101 then threw his sword to his right making both the humans swords go side by side he the human then tries to attack below the anthros sword but 101 is to quick and blocks his attack and puts his sword under one of the swords and over one making the human hand get stuck in a X now the only thing the human could do now was push forward, 101 steps to to the right and pulls his sword towards him upwards causing the

anti-anthro to lose grip on on one of his sword which flings up into the air his other sword then fling into the ground because of his push

101 then spins on the ground and goes to attack from behind the human

But the anti-anthro member throws his sword behind him blocking his as well as making him drop his sword the human then jumps back and picks up his sword from grass covered in dried blood

The loonatics could tell that this sword fight would soon end

Rev just covered his ears and eyes

101 put his sword slanted so he had a block ready the human then charged at 101, 101 then hit the humans sword before spinning his stabbing the humans arms a bit

making the human drop his sword before bending down to pick it up but 101 put his sword over it and leaps into the air and swings towards the human but misses

"face it you've lost this battle, you we will end your life and wee will not make the same mistake our ancestors did!"shouted the anti-anthro

then drew his last sword and blocks 101 second attempt, 101's sword then goes behind his arm he the jumps back but the human charges and stabs 101 in the chest 101's uses all the strength he has and swings his sword into the humans gum before he is stabbed

101 drops to his knees blood started to pour out of his body

"Does it feel good to be stabbed with the same sword that killed your parents" the anti-anthro leader said before stamping on the sword pushing it the ground he could now see 101's heart it had gone in that deep

"Don't worry every anti-anthro going to make sure, we make your death the worst he said" before he got a kitchen knife out slashed 101's face

101 then felt the sword go straight through his back a huge blood pool began to form on the grass the human the drew it from 101's body

Victory!"he screams

"Now round up ever animal there is , we must make sure there are no more of them, so that no animal can evolve into an anthro"

"kill everyone of them!" he shouts before he joins the group of anti -anthros swinging and stabbing at 101 body

Lexi tries to scream at but the loonatics cover her mouth

Duck them teleports them into a building

The loonatics just sat frozen at the horror they just witnessed

After five minutes

Danger decided to break the silence "w...we got to do something." he managed to mumble out.

"F...f...first we...e g...g...ot to g...g...get out o...o...f h...here." tech managed to say

Danger then teleported to where the time machine was and sent them back to year 2776

"We ha...have to stop them."ace said shakily

"Tech is it possible to change the future?"he asked

"Well we h...h...have ch..changed it before." he said still shaking

"W...we got to go the fu...future and see wh...what these devices are and if they co..cou...could help us save everyone first "said tech

"But if those a...an...anti-anthros sees us"said danger

"They will kill us" slam said finishing dangers sentence

"H...he...y Ace do you know if there ar...are anymore armor l...l...lik...like your assassins one"lexi asked

"y...y...y...yeah i just have to remember where it is"

**I know not the best description of the fighting scene**

**If your s bit confused about the end **

**In writing a story to explain it basicly ace used to be an assassin **

**It will be called ace's past**

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter i will try to publish as much as possible look forward to your reviews**

**After i have published chapter 4**

**I will have published last anthro full will show the origins of the anti-anthros and lots of other stuff**


End file.
